


Stormy Weather

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden, dangerous storm comes upon them, and Emma and Killian are forced to take shelter in the Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

The deep rumble of thunder rolled through the town. Emma instinctively shuddered.

She glanced at Killian in askance. He looked just as confused as she, given the fact that not moments earlier the day had been bright and clear. Emma looked behind her and a chill crept up her spine. There was a purple cloud with streaks of lightning across the town and it was swirling towards them at a frantic pace.

“What is _that_?” she asked. There was no way that that was a natural occurrence.

“I have no idea, love, but I can’t imagine it will be good,” Killian told her. She could feel his hand settled protectively on her back. She didn’t shake off the comfort. Emma suspected it was an unconscious gesture on his part, and her heart warmed slightly.

“We need to get back to town,” she said, feeling the first stirrings of panic. She didn’t like storms. In fact, she was rather terrified of them, and had been since she was a child.

“I don’t think that will be an option. We’ll never get there in time.”

He was right. The cloud was progressing at an unnatural pace. They would never make it back to Granny’s.

“Then where?” she asked. The first stirrings of wind began lashing her hair about her face.

“The _Jolly_ is closest.”

“Surely it will be knocked around by the wind?” Emma had to raise her voice to be heard of the rising wind.

Nevertheless they began making their way down the dock to the ship.

“She’s enchanted, remember. She has weathered many a storm with nary a scratch. You’ll see,” Killian shouted. They picked up their speed. By the time they reached the ship they were both sprinting. They made it on board with only seconds to spare. Following closely on their heels was a huge gust of wind that hit the ship with great force, and the water beneath them crashed violently against the hull of the ship.

Emma stumbled on the deck and she felt Killian’s arm wrap around her to steady her. The instant they gained their footing, the rain began. Chilly drops began bucketing down and they were immediately soaked through.

Emma looked over to Killian for direction, barely able to distinguish him through the sheets of water pouring from the sky despite his close proximity. He guided them to the door that led below deck. Killian pushed Emma through in front of him and then closed the door behind them. The instant he did, the violent rocking of the ship seemed to still. She couldn’t figure it out. The storm was still raging outside the door, she could hear it. But the ship didn’t seem all that affected other than a gentle rocking motion. Incredible.

She looked over at Killian. His hair and clothes were plastered to his body and there were rivulets of water running down his face. Emma couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the sight.

“We should be safe now,” he murmured.

Emma nodded, though she knew he probably couldn’t see much of her in the dim light. A rumble of thunder sounded outside and she jumped. She looked uneasily at the ceiling as the ship creaked in response.

A shudder stole through her and once again she was reminded of how much she despised storms. Killian raised his hand to her face and trailed his fingers lightly over her cheek.

“You’re cold,” he stated simply. He gestured down the hall, and she made her way to his cabin from memory.

“I’ll find you something dry to wear,” he told her as began rummaging through his closet. He pulled out an oversized shirt and a towel and placed them on the desk next to her. Then he deliberately turned his back and began taking off his coat.

Emma struggled out of her jacket, hampered by the way the material clung to her skin and her own shaking hand. It finally fell to the floor with a wet plop. She reached for the buttons on her blouse and made a sound of frustration as her trembling fingers had difficulty undoing them.

Lightning flashed outside and she started violently.

“Are you alright, love?” his voice asked softly. She looked up to see that he had paused in his undressing, but still had his back to her. His naked back. Well, that was certainly a welcome distraction from the storm.

“I hate storms,” she muttered and began to attack her buttons with renewed vigour. She despised her fear of storms, her weakness.

“Forgive me for inquiring, but why?” he asked, as he resumed divesting himself of his clothes.

She sighed, and decided telling the story might help.

“When I was about 11 years old, I was with this foster family that I never got along with,” she began dispassionately. “We had a fight one day, I don’t remember about what, and I left the house because I was so mad at them. I didn’t realise there was a storm coming. By then it was too late. They didn’t let me in the house, even after the storm began. They were too angry with me. I ran into the neighbour’s yard and knocked on their back door, but they mustn’t have heard me over the sound of the rain, because they didn’t let me in. I ended up huddled under a tree until it was over. It was the worst few hours of my life.”

Emma dried herself off with a towel and threw his shirt on, finally starting to feel warm. She looked over at him. He had paused in the act of towelling himself off and she could see him shaking. He was facing away from her, but didn’t have a stitch of clothing on, including his brace. She tried not to look at all the visible naked flesh but it was terribly difficult not to be distracted by it. She surprised herself by thinking how much she wanted to run her fingers over all those lean muscles.

It was only then that she realised he hadn’t moved at all.

“Killian?” she asked tentatively. His head whipped around and she saw his eyes were blazing with fury. She took half a step back, surprised by his anger. He blinked and deliberately cleared his gaze.

“Sorry, I…those people didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as you, Swan. You deserve so much better than the hand you’ve been dealt.”

She shrugged, though her heart warmed at the sincerity in his voice. “I don’t know, it’s not so bad. Not these days, anyway.” She smiled tentatively at him and his eyes softened. He took a step towards her, and then apparently remembered he was naked, though his most interesting area was sadly covered by a towel, and he spun away from her.

“Sorry…I’ll just…,” he gestured lamely to his closet. Emma pressed her lips together to stop from giggling and went to sit on his bed. She tucked her bare legs up underneath her and tried not to peek at him as he quickly clothed himself.

Thunder and lightning thrashed outside, and she huddled closer to the wall, once again reminded of her weakness. Well, she refused to break down. She’d just have to think about something else. Something like the sexy pirate that was now slowly making his way towards her.

“Emma,” he said softly. “Thank you for telling me that story.”

She studied his face, surprised as always to see everything that he was feeling written plainly in his eyes. She saw how much it meant to him that she had shared that memory with him, that she had opened up and allowed herself to be vulnerable. But what surprised Emma the most was her own feelings about it. She didn’t regret telling him the tale, exposing herself to him in that way. It had felt right and natural, and she was glad he was there to hear it. She was glad he was there, by her side, listening to her and supporting her, every step of the way.

And she never wanted him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her for the long haul.

Emma realised that he, too, wanted that, and had always wanted it. Suddenly, she felt no reason to deny them.

She patted the bed beside her and he sat.

“I’m glad you are here for me,” she told him, and reached out to take his hand. He squeezed hers fiercely in reply.

“Always. You know that.”

“I do,” she whispered. “I really do.”

His eyes shifted and she saw a hesitant hope brewing there. He moved a little closer to her on the bed, not invading her space so much as telling her with his body that he was ready whenever she was, but the first move would be hers. And Emma knew now that she was indeed ready.

She repositioned herself into a kneeling position, never taking her eyes from his. She leaned forward and tenderly pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back gently, but otherwise didn’t move a muscle, and Emma realised he must be worried he might frighten her off. However, now that Emma knew what she wanted, nothing would stand in her way. And she wanted him, now and ever after.

She moved closer so that her knees touched his thigh and her breasts brushed his arm. She cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes to let him know that it was real. This time when she kissed him, he moved his hand up to cradle her face and pressed his lips to hers more firmly.

She deepened the kiss, sneaking her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. His hand tightened briefly in her hair and his left arm snaked around her to draw her in closer. She almost lost her balance, so she threw her knee over him to straddle his lap. Her inner thighs rubbed against the leather of his pants. She pressed closer to him and the friction sent bolts of heat to her core.

His hand drifted down her back and settled on her rib cage. She pushed her breasts forward and moaned as her sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest.

Killian took advantage of the fact that her breasts were level with his mouth. He caught one and then the other with his lips, teasing her lightly with his tongue. She gripped at his still-damp hair as he laved her nipples, shooting sparks of pleasure through her.

She pulled his head back so she could kiss him once again, this time with more ferocity.

Emma settled her core against his thigh, enjoying the sensations every time his thigh muscles flexed. His hand settled on her upper leg and skimmed gently over her bare skin until he was hovering near the place she wanted him most. She raised her hips slightly to make room and his fingers brushed lightly over her clit. She rocked her hips, wanting more pressure, and he obliged, circling that tight bud with just the right amount of contact.

She bit his lower lip lightly in retaliation and felt him jerk. She grinned, realising she had found one of his sensitive spots.

Wanting to feel his skin, Emma opened his shirt and placed her hands firmly against his chest. She dug her fingers in as she felt him quicken his pace with his fingers.

She was close, so close.

He inserted two fingers into her and used his thumb to continue rubbing the tight bundle of nerves. His rhythm was uneven, but Emma could feel the tension building within her.

She rocked against his fingers, setting the pace as she grew ever closer to the precipice.

Their mouths were fused together as the pressure broke and he swallowed her cry. A wave of pleasure washed over her, and Killian continued his movements until the fluttering tension ceased.

Their mouths broke apart, and they were both panting. His lips were red from kissing her, his hair was a mess from where she had been running her finger through it, and his eyes were burning with need for her. He looked extraordinarily fuckable.

He held her eyes as he deliberately settled his hand on her bare thigh. Emma’s breath hitched as it skimmed up her leg and over her hip. He began drawing her shirt up as he went, still watching her for her reaction.

She held her arms up and he quickly threw the shirt aside. Now Emma was completely naked to him, and he was still fully clothed. That wouldn’t do at all.

She pulled his shirt down his arms and discarded it. He lay back diagonally on the bed with her still straddling him. She undid the hastily tied laces on his pants and tugged them down. He sprang free and with a final pull he was bare before her.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Each of them had been waiting a long time for this.

He reached for her, and she lay down beside him. He rolled so that they were facing each other.

“Are you sure about this? Because once we do this, there is no going back.”

It was already too late to return to what they had before, but Emma was excited, not scared. She wanted this, wanted what it would symbolise between them.

Thunder sounded outside and she pressed closer to him.

“Yes, I’m more than sure. I want this, Killian. I want you.”

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, giving her slow, drugging kisses. The banked fires within her flared and began to burn once more. She tried to speed up the process, but Killian was in control, kissing her with an unhurried pace.

She succumbed to his level of restraint and took her time learning him. His mouth, his body, the way he responded to her touch. He was doing the same, seeing which of his movements would make her shiver or moan and repeating them until she was feeling needy and desperate.

Finally, he obliged. Rolling over into the perfect cradle of her legs, Killian guided himself into her with a slow roll of his hips.

Her breath hitched and their eyes met. They stayed like that for a few long moments, revelling in the sensations of being joined.

He began to move, continuing his slow, steady pace from before.

The ship rocked beneath them, and Emma could hear the sounds of the storm outside. But she was too focused on the feel of Killian moving in and out of her that she had no room to be afraid. She knew she was safe with him.

Emma wrapped her thighs tighter around him and ran her fingers up his back, slick with sweat. The muscles flexed beneath her fingers as he thrust into her wet heat.

Her release was building, but not fast enough for her liking. She didn’t know how much more she could take of his careful control.

“Killian, please,” she begged.

He shook his head, straining with the effort to keep such a deliberate pace. Emma huffed out an impatient breath and brought one of her hands down to her clit. She massaged it, quickening the strokes until she felt close.

Killian finally sped up his movements and Emma matched each stroke. One last thrust and her release burst upon her. She cried out, waves of pleasure crashing through her. Killian followed moments later and collapsed off to the side.

Emma lay there, drifting off to the gentle sway of the ship and the sound of rain. She felt Killian’s arm wrap around her and pull her close and she smiled.

He kissed her gently on the shoulder and Emma felt loved in a way she never had before. Sleep claimed her as she lay cradled in the haven of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For Feinnabot on Tumblr, who prompted me 'trapped on the Jolly Rgger smut'. Hope it is what you wanted. Sorry if it's not, but I've been working on this for a week now and it's just never seemed quite right. I thought I'd put it up before I drove myself crazy!


End file.
